The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang meet The Doctor
by TimeTravelinc
Summary: What if instead of the horrible The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang animated series, Hanna-Barbera got the rights and predicted Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor? Wonder no more, I've created just a series... kinda. One-shot... for now, mostly a side project


**TimeTravelinc. Presents.  
****A James R. Production**

The Fonz and The Happy Days Gang meet The Doctor  
in

How it all Begins!

* * *

_Milwaukee, WI  
1957 AD__  
_Everything was quiet in the parking lot of Arnold's, as teenagers partied and danced around the jukebox. Soon, several teenagers came out of the restaurant, and stood there on the pavement. "I've gotta tell ya Richie, this has got to be the best day ever. And all I did was win a repair contest." The Fonz said. Richie and his friends nodded, then he said, "Well, that's only because you're the best and seemingly only mechanic here in Milwaukee."

"Yeah, you're so good, I wouldn't be surprised if aliens visited our planet." Potsie said. Ralph nudged Potsie in the side, adding, "You're such a Potsie. Aliens don't exist, do they Richie?" "I don't know? It would be interesting if they did exist." Richie said. The Fonz shrugged, then started sipping on his drink.

A light breeze started to blow through the parking lot, as they heard a strange sound. "Does anyone hear that sound?" Richie said. Fonz nodded, then said, "Yeah, it reminds me of when that odd Mork character came back to Milwaukee." Soon, they heard the sound of a living, mechanical machine coming in. To the Fonz, it sounded like the brakes were on.

"Hey look!" Potsie said, pointing at a blue box fading in into existence. _*VWOORP... VWOORP... VWOORP...*_ Soon it landed with a ***THUD!***, and stood there right near Richie's car. The doors soon opened, and out came a man with neat hair, a bowtie around his neck, a tweed jacket with a button up shirt, and suspenders holding up his pants, revealing his black shoes. He looked around for a bit, until he spotted the kids.

"Hello there, and you are?" he said in a british accent. "Hey!" The Fonz exclaimed, "What's with that "Whoosh, Whoosh" stuff? Because that was some reappearing trick." "Are you a magician?" Ralph said. The man adjusted his bowtie, as he looked at them and their style of clothing. "Never mind that, haven't you notice his accent? He's from England, I think." Richie said. Potsie soon shook his head, then said, "I think he's a alien. How else could he have appeared like that?" "Oh yeah, then why did he come out of a phone booth?" Ralph said.

"Well, maybe it disguised itself to look like that.""Besides, it's not a phone booth, it's a Police Public Call Box from 1963." The man said, finishing Potsie's sentence. They all looked at him, confused at what he just said. "1963? But it's 1957. How can a phone box come from 6 years in the future?" Ralph said. The man nodded, then sniffed the air. "Yes, I could tell by the oil that was used to cook burgers and fries in this time period, and judging from the restaurant and the lack of a McDonalds anywhere, I would say that it's Milwaukee, Wisconsin." he said.

The four of them looked at each other, realizing that they never told him where he was. "And judging by your accents, I would have to say that this is America. Funny, I haven't been to America in something like... a hundred years or so." he said. Ralph soon shook it off, then turned towards Potsie, "Alright Potsie, what's this? Some sort of joke? First off, the booth from the future?" "Well, maybe he's a time traveling alien." Potsie replied. Ralph shook his head, then said, "Second, He doesn't even look alien, he looks human." "OI! You look Time Lord, we came first." he said, offended.

"Oh, where are my manners? Hello, I'm The Doctor." The Doctor said, to which got some confused looks from everyone there. "Doctor? Doctor of what?" Richie said. The Doctor smiled, then said, "Well, you're not the first human to say that. In fact, I think you're the third or fourth person to say that. Mostly everyone says-" "Doctor Who?" Potsie and The Fonz said. To that, the Doctor pointed at what his friends said. Ralph shook his head. "Well then Doctor," he started, walking towards the Tardis, "Why is your ship so..."

Ralph opened the door wider, entering the famous blue box (for those who have heard of it), then he exited in surprise. He then circled the box, before re-entering the Tardis. Soon, the other three humans, Richie, Potsie, and The Fonz followed, with The Doctor trailing behind them.

"Woah!" The Fonz said, in his famous cool style. Richie and Potsie however were speechless. The console was made of various devices, while the place felt warm. (Console 11.1/During Amy and Rory)

Ralph circled the console, seeing the strange devices on it. Potsie soon had a wide smile on his face. "I knew it! Aliens do exist." he said. The Fonz looked around the console, "I've gotta say Doc, this is a cool place." "Thanks, and don't call me Doc. The last time I was called that, I was with a kid looking for his friend, who was lost in time and space."

The Fonz smiled looked at the console, then bumped the console in the classic Fonz style. "Ayyyeee!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, the doors closed behind the five of them, then the Tardis roader started to rise and fall as it launched them away. _*VWOORP... VWOORP... VWOORP...*_

As it passed through the Time Vortex, the four kids and one Time Lord held on tight to the railing and console. Soon, the Tardis landed, to which Ralph looked around in panic. "W-well, that was great Doctor, but we really need to go." he said, opening the door. "Nice meeting you DoooaaAAAAHHH!" he suddenly exclaimed, as he almost fell out of the Tardis. Thankfully Richie, and The Doctor grabbed Ralph before he ended up falling out into empty space. "You alright Ralph?" Richie said. Ralph, who was afraid, then went to sit on the chair.

Richie, as well as the others, looked outside to see nothing but the stars and space. "Oh, that's not good." The Doctor said, heading towards the console, "That's not good at all." Ralph then turned towards The Doctor, who was busy trying to work on his Tardis. "Alright Doctor, we've seen space. Now we want to go home." he said. The Doctor continued to work on his Tardis, not hearing Richie. "I said Doctor, that my friends and I want to go home." he repeated, but The Doctor continued to work on it.

Finally, the Fonz went over to the Doctor, pulled him up and slapped him. The Doctor fell over, then got up, holding his cheek _'I haven't felt a slap since my older companions.'_ he thought. "What did you do that for?" he said. Fonz pointed to Richie, to which he replied, "What, oh yes! I'm working on it. Can't you tell that I'm busy seeing what's wrong with it?" he said, walking back towards the console. Richie looked at the man before him... no, he wasn't even that. He was an alien in a bowtie, trying to help them.

The Doctor pulled a couple of levers, then finally announced, "How? How can you not take them back to their proper time?" he yelled at it. Potsie looked at The Doctor finally, then said, "Are we stuck?" "In a sense yes." The Doctor replied to him. Everything seemed quiet for a moment, until finally, he adjusted his bowtie, then said, "Well, you four gentlemen are stuck with me, until I can take you back to Milwaukee 1957."

Potsie soon gathered his friends, placing a arm around them. "Think about this guys, we could be stuck with a strange chick from the future, and a strange mutt named Mr. Cool." "I wouldn't even own a dog named Mr. Cool." Fonzie said.

_And so, thus it begins..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I thought I would do a story of "What if...". Consider that Hanna-Barbera wanted to do a Animated Doctor Who. If that became true years after, where Fonzie and the Happy Days Gang went with the Doctor instead of a chick with some future chick named Crystal, we Whovians and Fans of Happy Days would get a brilliant series of a livetime. **

**I may do this as a side project, for I've got some on the back burner on another website. Anyways, enjoy this one-shot, and pilot episode. **

_**Tell me what you guys think, and don't be afraid to criticize me. Just know that if you're trolling, I'll feed you to my man-eating ostrich.**_


End file.
